The mechanism of normally occurring neuronal cell death is being studied in the avian ciliary ganglion. The in vivo development of motor and sensory innervation in the hindlimb of chick embryos is being studied to determine the factors responsible for specific patterns of neural connectivity. Factors responsible for selective axon guidance are being tested in organ culture.